


Oh Shit I Wrote Klance Smut Again

by 83_protons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83_protons/pseuds/83_protons
Summary: Lance acts straight. Keith kisses Lance and runs away. Oh shit Lance was straight what's he gonna do. Then he runs to the woods to escape and relax but Lance finds him. Oh no what will happen will he be mad and punch him. Nope he's actually not that straight and fucks him but OH NO Pidge found 'em and now she has money but why?





	Oh Shit I Wrote Klance Smut Again

I shouldn't have done this. I fucked up. I needed to have to endure. I shouldn't have kissed Lance aka my roommate aka the straightest guy I've ever seen aka my biggest crush since the first day of collage. 

I pulled my feet out of the cold water of the lake I'm sitting next to. My whole life was about to be over. I pressed my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. Then I heared my name. "Keith" I heared a shout from afar. I hid undera bush and wrapped myself with some leaves. I didn't wanted te be seen. "Keith" This time it was closer. I covered my mouth with my hand to avoid making any noises while breathing. 'Come on' i tought 'just leave already.' I listened the footsteps for a while but then they stopped. I waited a litte but nothing happened then i felt the bushes on me moved. A sudden cold that coused bu the empiness on me hit my body when Lance took the bushes off of me. "Hey" he said with a grin while looking at my eyes. He let go of the bush and took a big step to move over the bush and crawled next to me. 

"What are you doing?" I asked. He answered with some murmuring and placed his head on my chest. My heartbeat got faster and i was pretty sure i was slightly blushing. I felt my chest heating up. 

"You're blushing" he whispered to my ear. 

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him scaring what the answer may be.

He looked at me dead in the eye and said "No. I love you." I blushed even more. It didn't make any sense why would he love me? As crazy as it sounds it was real and i was feeling like i was swimming in a pool full of clouds. 

He looked at my confused expression for a while and giggled a litte "You're blusing even harder omg" He said betreen his cute giggles. I said "Shut up" with a weak voice.

"So" he started. He suddenly got serious with a deeper and sexier voice than usual. "Should we continue what you started?" That was more of an invitation than a question. I looked at him and nodded I was not really sure what was I supposed to do. He closed his eyes and pulled me closer for a kiss. His lips closed on mine made no sense but I was not complainingç He rolled to his side a little to get on top of me. He wanted dominance and my newly-started-to-harden member touching his did not have any complaints. 

"Lance we can't do it here" I whispered even tho i wanted to do it so badly. He impersonated me and said "Shut up" with a high pitched voice. I tough about telling him that i don't sound like that but I didn't want to ruin the moment. He made his way from my lips to my neck.He was leaving butterfly kisses, sucking, biting and licking the sesitive skin of my neck and shoulders as my t-shirt allowed. He was kissing my skin with a hunger with a lust that I've never seen. The feeling of his lips and tongue on my skin was unbelieveable. Another thing I never tough could happen was this feeling happening only from my neck and shoulders. 

He grabbed the edges of my t-shirt and looked my eyes for permission "May I?" I took it off for response and pull him for another kiss. He broke the kiss and got back to his job at my neck. When I felt him sucking my neck hardly I asked between my supressed moans "L-Lance you're gonna Aah~ Leave bruises. H-How am I gonna hide t-them Aahh~"

"Don't" he said his voice was muffed because he had his lips pressed againts my now bare chest. "Let the world know you're mine." I was şn a situation between blushing and turning on even more so I left a light kiss on the sweet spot that his neck connected to his shoulder. I licked and sucked softly causing him to let out a quiet moan. I took his shirt off eagarly and immidiately turned him over and sit on his crocth to take the dominance in my hands. I made my way to his chest and nipples from his neck kissing everywhere in between. I gave extra attention at his abs. His rock hard abs. His abs were the result of the hard training it takes to be the captain of the football team and let's be honest they were really beautiful results.

"S-Shit Keith. I don't think I can wait any longer." I didn't make him say it twice and started unbuckling his pants. I was grateful he was not wearing a belt couse i was never been good with unbuckling belts. I slid down his boxer just enough for his still growing erection to pop out. "Holy shh- You're big!" I whispered a little louder then i intended at the thin but long penis. He looked at me with the sexiest smirk and said "Stop admirind and start sucking." seductively. 

I felt like my penis was tyring to rip open and break free from my pants and underwear but I ignored it and focused on Lance's dick. I left spiral kisses on it's tip. "Nngh~" He let out a suppressed moan which made me more devoted to my work at his junk. I took its tip in my mouth and sucked it lightly. I licked the sides of it and twisted my tongue on its tip knowing that was the most sensitive part of the dick. 

I suddenlt took it all out of my mouth and kissed its tip softly. That caused his dick to twitch under my touch and ş felt powerful. I turned my head sideways and started to suck his members sides. to give my beloved one a little more pleasure. I sucked harder and harder and I wondered if I can leave any hickeys on his dick. Lance on the other hand was visibly forcing himself to not to moan. He was desperetaly trying to grab the leaves under us like sheets but was just ending up making more sounds crushing them in his tight grip. He was the sweetest thing I've ever seen. I finally decided not to be so cruel and gave him what he wanted. I deepthroated his whole dick at once. He murmured something like "Fuck Keith~" I started bobbing my head whie he was panting, breathing heavily and occationally making barely hearable moaning sounds under me. 

After a few bobbing I started going up and down at a steady rhthym. ,Not so much after I started to taste precum and licked it out without taking all of it out of my mouth. I got even faster and soon after he came in my mouth. I tried to swallow it all but there were too much for me and a few drops slipped from the sides of my mouth. He carefully collectem them all with his index finger and hold his three fingers in front of my mouth waited for me to finish swallowing it all and ordered "Suck."

I started twisting my tongue againts his fingers. I licked and sucked his fingers to coat them nicely in saliva. When we both felt like it was enouh he took his fingers out and I slid down my pants and boxers to give him directs access to my ass. 

He pressed his lips againts mine while pressing his index finger inside my enterance. He started to move his finger slowly in and out of me without breaking the kiss. He started to curl his finger inside of me and I moaned lightly in his mouth he smirked still without breaking the kiss.I lightly squezzed his arm he responded with adding anouther finger inside immidiately. He started moving his fingers in scissoring motion to losen me up and I answered with moaning his name to his ear finally breaking the kiss. He immidiatelly added another finger. His really long slender fingers were almost hitting my prostate with every movement and I was giong crazy. I just wanted to give up to the feeling growing both in my downsides and my chest. I was coming closer to cumming but he suddenly took his fingers out. I whined at the sudden emptinnes. "Just fuck me alreadyy~" 

He answered with a serious voice "I don't think I can hold back any longer too." And placed his still dick at my enterance. His dick was still coated with my saliva and it slipped in quickly with his one movement. I slid down at his member until I felt my ass touched his legs. He was ballsdeep inside of me. I slowly started to move my hips in a twisting motion without going up or down. There was a little pain but it was nothing compared to the pleasure I was feeling and even the pain was giving me pleasure right now.

I started to move up and down and he started to thrust in me making me bounce on him. He was chrushşng the leaves under us wiyh every thrust. He was making me bounce and I was bouncing on him with perfect synch when we both heared footsteps. Someone was running towards us. It was impossible for anyone to see us from outside but it was possible for anyone to hear. I looked at him with complete terror in my eyes and whispered "Shit!"

Whoever was running towards here got closer and closer making us more and more scared with every step. I can now tell that they were on the phone and they was a she. Her conversation on the phane got clearer and clearer the more she got nearer. I leaned on Lance while he was still inside me and I covered his mouth and covered my mouth with my free hand. We needed to not even breathe if neccecary.

"I don't know dude, I'm going to Keith's secret hideout. well at least he thinks it's secret but anyways stop worrying this much Hunk! I'm sure they're not dead or anyting and finally doing it somewhere." Some mechanical murmuring came from the phone and she leaned to see if I was at my secret hideout or not. Pidge looked around a little more and said "No they're not here." at her phone and left with the same speed she got here. 

I waited a little more and stopped covering our mouths. We let out a breath in relief. He looked at me with that sexy smirk of his and said "Why did that made me more hornier?" while starting to move inside me again. "You kinky slut" I answered starting to move again as well. We catched the same rythym not so long after again. I heared him mumble "Fuck it" under his breath and grabbed my waist turned me around and got on top.

Lance put my legs above his shoulders and now my feet and Lance's head were bare open to anyone whom may walk around near. I got even harder at the tught of anyone seeing us like this. 

He thrusted hard inside me causing my eyes's corners darken from the pain and pleasure mixed. I was trying to move my hips to help him feel better bu the pleasure was so overwhelming I was a sweating, panting mess under him. I bit my hand trying to keep quiet. "K-Keith I'm gonna-" I cut his sentence with a quick "Yeah me too." 

I reached to pump my dick but Lance was faster and he started to pump my dick at the same rythym as his thustings inside me. The pleasure was too much more than I can take. I felt like losing my mind. 

"Aaaah~ Fuck." He came inside me seconds before I covered my chest and the bushes around us with my cum. He let go of my legs and slowly leaned down to my chest and licked me clean. After he finished he he turned his sparking blue eyes at my indigos and said "That was fucking amazing."

I put my shirt back on and while I was about to slid my boxers back on he said "Wanna do it again? I don't care who sees us this time." I looked down and saw he was hard again. The sight of his hard member made me get slightly hard too. Before I could even answer he got up, helped me up and grabbed me by my ass just to slam me againts the tree that's been nxt to us the whole time. 

After we're done my knees was weak and my ass was feeling a little sour from all that happened. "They were worried we should probably get back." LAnce said before finishing getting dressed. "Yeah sure" I wasn't sure how to answer or how to act around him.

We returned to our dorm room holding hands just to find a worried sick Hunk and Pidge trying to comfort him. Hunk gpt up and hugged us both and said "I'm glad you're back safe" with a relieved expression on his face. We were not gone for a kong time but that was his personality and he was an actual ray of sunshine. 

Pidge looked at our hands linked together and went "Wait wait which one of you confessed first." She asked raising an eyebrow. I nervosly answered "I kind of made the first move" but Lance disagreed "But I said 'I love you' first." Pidge waited a little and turned to Hunk and said "Words does not mean shit the first move is the one that counts now give me my 10 bucks before I make you do the punishment."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm the end? Idk I may turn this into a Keith's smut diary or sumthing like that. Commet down if you'd want someting like that oh btw I'm so sorry for all the spelling mistakes because computers doesn't have autocorrect smh. And I am kind of in a rush so I can't really check and edit it so please just accept this pile of shit and give me love and affection I need thanks


End file.
